Krackor Reincus
Krackor Reincus (11BBY —) is an independent smuggler and businessman who makes his living on the edge of the law, risking life and limb all in the name of adventure and, of course, credits. History of a Smuggler Krackor Reincus was born on Tatooine into a family of moisture farmers. He had one younger brother. For the most part he had a great childhood, until he turned eight years old. During a trip to Mos Eisley, the family was separated as a sudden rush of people enveloped them. Krackor was bumped and knocked around for several minutes, losing all sense of direction and his family in the process. When the dust settled, Krackor was all alone, save for the usual groups of beings that hang about on the streets. Not knowing where else to go, he wandered the town of Mos Eisley, trying to find his lost parents. For weeks he searched, resorting to thievery to survive in the harsh environments before finally, his luck changed. While he was trying to steal some random Quarren's credit pouch, he happened to slip up and step on a piece of the Quarren's cloak, causing it to let out a yell and grab Krackor by the wrist. He dragged the young boy into an alley and pulled a blaster on him, prepared to end the poor kid's life. After several moments, the Quarren started laughing and grabbed Krackor again, saying that he had a much better idea, something even more fun that just killing him right out. He tied the boy up and put him in his speeder and they set off. They traveled for what seemed to Krackor like days before they finally reached their destination — Jabba the Hutt's Palace. Apparently, the Quarren's idea of more fun was to bring the kid to the palace and set him out on his own. Bringing the boy before the Hutt, the Quarren told what had happened, causing a great uproar to erupt from the crowd, not to mention the Hutt himself. Then, the Quarren told Jabba about his idea, which seemed to make the Hutt laugh even harder. Apparently, the idea was to have the boy live in the palace and fend for himself. If he could survive one year, he'd be set free. If not... oh well. Life in the Palace Realizing that he was now trapped in Jabba's Palace with now way to escape and no other choice in the matter, Krackor began his life with Jabba. Time passed slowly, and life was very difficult. Numerous beings made daily games of torturing the young boy and trying to break his spirits to hopefully get a chance to see another fine show by the Rancor. But Krackor wouldn't let that happen. He fought back and survived the only way he knew how. He would wait until most of Hutt's minions had passed out during the night(and sometimes during the day) and he would sneak around the palace, stealing enough food and water and other basic needs to last him for a day or so and then would retreat to whatever new hiding place he had that hadn't been found out already. Things continued to happen like this for about 5 months when again, his luck seemed to change. It just so happened that while he was out on one of his hunts for supplies, he overheard an Aqualish and a Rodian as they plotted how to try and steal from the Hutt. Smiling to himself, he rushed to the Hutt and, after much debate, he was able to tell his tale. At first, no one believed him, but it was kept quiet from the beings in question so that Jabba could put his own spies at work trying to find truth in Krackor's story. Finally, when Jabba's patience was wearing thin, the spies returned with the news. It was true! The Rodian and the Aqualish were brought before the Hutt and sentenced to death by Rancor and Krackor began to gain a little more respect. Being pleased with himself, Krackor began to seek out more things to bring to the Hutt's attention. He began to make quite a name for himself and even managed to get on the gangster's good side(Hutts have sides?), which kept all of the beings that weren't to pleased with his spying skills from getting rid of him themselves. By the time the year was up, Krackor was earning a bit of profit for the jobs he did for the Hutt. He had respect and a place in the palace. He barely even realized that his 'sentence' was over when the time came. He went before Jabba and it seemed as if he would ask for his release, but he said that he wanted to stay. He was making a good living working in the palace and he figured that it was better than living abroad and having to worry about such things as the Empire and the New Republic's wars. Life seemed easier in the Palace and it was a life that he was beginning to like. A New Purpose Jabba let him stay and continued to provide him with work to do within the palace. Two years after that, Jabba called Krackor before him and made him an offer. Since Krackor wanted to stay on his own free will, and because smugglers that were willing to work for the Hutt were beginning to become a rarity, Jabba would allow Krackor to leave the palace whenever he wanted, as long as it was for the Hutt. Krackor now had something interesting to do. He was given a ship and jobs to do and he began his life as a smuggler. While he did spend a majority of his time flying from planet to planet, doing jobs for Jabba and also picking up things to do on his own, he spent most of his time on Tatooine. He missed his parents and he spent most of his free time searching for them. He went to the place where they lived and found an empty, ransacked house. No notes, no signs of anything but robbery. He asked around Mos Eisley and went looking around most of the places they used to go to as a family, but came up with nothing. Defeated, he finally gave up and focused his entire life to working for Jabba and trying to make something out of himself. Famous Guests Krackor went back to the palace to find some extra work to do to help pass the time. When he got there, everything was insane. There were several new faces around, and some of the older faces weren't around anymore. Jabba's carbonite trophy, Han Solo, was gone and there was a new protocol droid by the Hutt's side, as well as a new dancing girl. Jabba's pet Rancor was also 'missing'. Krackor soon found out what happened. Some spies had infiltrated the palace in an attempt to free Solo, but had failed. Solo, along with his Wookiee friend Chewbacca and some unknown man (who turned out to be Luke Skywalker himself) were in the dungeon, awaiting a death sentence. Unable to find anything to do amongst the chaos, Krackor just hung around the palace and mingled with the beings there, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. The day of the prisoners' death sentence arrived and Krackor eagerly awaited the show. The prisoners were to be fed to the Sarlaac, something Krackor had only heard tales about. As the many beings begin filing out to get a place on the barges that are heading out, Krackor soon found himself in yet another whirlwind of bodies. After a while, he gained his bearings and noted that there were no longer any open seats available. Disappointed that he could neither find a seat, nor 'coax' anyone out of one, he headed back to the palace to join the rest that were left behind. He took advantage of the unnatural quietness that had come into the palace halls and chambers, and found a good place to lie down and get some much-needed rest. He woke several hours later, to the sounds of rioting. Rushing from his hiding place, he was confronted by a view of utter chaos and destruction. Finally forming a conclusion from the scattered information he was able to grab from various beings as they scurried about, he grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the palace, stealing a speeder on his way. Starting Over Reaching Mos Eisley, he sold everything that he could live without and boarded his ship. Just wanting to get away from Tatooine as soon as possible, he entered the coordinates for another Outer Rim world to lay low for awhile. He was able to get news of what had happened to Jabba and what happened back at the palace after he'd left from some old contacts he had there. Thankful that he left when he did, he began his new life doing odd jobs for whoever could pay him. He's smuggled and pirated and even done some work for the Bothan Spynet and worked privately with Zeak Oppenhiemer. And for a while he worked in several legit businesses, learning the skills he would need should he ever decide to try his hand at running one himself. Now he travels, almost nonstop, doing the things he's always done... just trying to make a living. The Businessman After several years doing various (and sometimes illegal) jobs, he was able to take what he had learned so far and start his own business with the help of his friend, Ewan Dain. Com-Cor, or Communications Corporation, was not only a well-known supplier of comlinks, holoterms and other communication equipment. Krackor decided to make it the front of an illegal smuggling ring, called S.I.N., or Silent Interest Network. With S.I.N., Krackor was able to form relationships with other, more notorious organizations. One such being the THP or Tatooine Hutt Parliament, which very quickly became like a second family to him. After awhile, Krackor tired of running Com-Cor as well as S.I.N. and gave it to one of his best employees. He was ready to return to his roots and work for someone else, instead of running things himself. Naturally, he joined the ranks of the THP. Back To Basics Krackor enjoyed working for the THP. He had good friends, a great job and his whole life ahead of him. Thats what he thought, anyway. When a young Jedi woman came into their possession, things changed for the entire organization. Begula the Hutt decided to sell the woman to the Empire. After several dealings between the THP and the Imperials, they were all set to be rid of the Jedi. Unfortunately, a small group of her friends came to the palace to try and rescue her. From Scoundrel to Slave Krackor was badly injured outside the palace trying to fight off Imperials and the Jedi's friends. After everything settled down, Krackor awoke inside an empty palace. Somehow, he'd been overlooked and left behind after the carnage. Too wounded to go anywhere on his own, he was forced to remain at the palace. Finally, while various beings were looting what was left of the empty palace, someone happened to come across Krackor's unconscious body. Apparently, Begula the Hutt had made a deal with a few of the wealthier residents of the planet which said they were allowed to keep whatever they could find inside the ruined palace; According to some, that included Krackor. He was taken back to a homestead just outside of Mos Eisely and slowly nursed back to health. He was kept inside a basement during his recovery, and when he was close to being fully recovered, learned that his current 'owners' were planning on selling him on the slave market once he was well again. Unexpected Rescue Finally, on another blisteringly hot day on Tatooine, the sale was scheduled to go down. Slavers gathered from all over the galaxy to take part in this sale. A slave taken from the Hutt's palace was apparently some cause of interest. Once everyone had arrived, and mingled with each other, Krackor's captor came out to start the sale. For awhile, prices were named and it seemed like it would be quite some time before the bidding came to an end. Finally, as the twin suns were setting, the betting slowed; each slaver having to take a moment to consider this deal. While the slavers were considering, past acquaintinces of Krackor's began gathering nearby. Word of this sale had spread throughout the underworld and gotten back to people that Krackor had dealt with and had formed some kind of friendship with. As the auction was coming to a close, the slavers were surprised by the quickly-assembled group of underworld 'heroes'. Out-manned and out-gunned, the slavers put up very little resistance and Krackor was able to get free and out of the danger. During the commotion, Krackor hightailed it to the spaceport and caught a shuttle to Bothawui, where he had a stash of weapons and armor, some cash, and a reserve ship on hand. Now Krackor's free and looking to get back into the swing of things. Old friends can expect to be hearing from him soon. And old enemies as well. Return of the Smuggler In the years since escaping his captors, Krackor has made a triumphant return to smuggling. Packing up all of his belongings into his upgraded ILC, Edgecrusher, the smuggler moved to Smugglers Run and wasted no time in talking his way into a type of "administrative" position on the rock. From there, Krackor's network of business contacts has increased dramatically. While he continues to personally smuggle goods across the galaxy, Krackor has recently started hiring smugglers to do the legwork for him. More recently, Krackor was summoned before the Hutt Council on Nal Hutta where he was gifted with the Tatooine palace previously owned by notable Hutts such as Jabba, Begula and Draga. Informed that a gang of pirates has taken up residence in his new palace, Krackor passed on the Run to someone he trusts and has been hard at work putting together a strike team to clear out the pirates so he can move into his new home. In anticipation of this, Krackor has also been reestablishing connections with some of his oldest friends as well as making connections with the new movers and shakers in the galactic underworld. OOC Krackor is a OFC smuggler who has been ICly referred to as the new smuggler chief, taking the mantle from Talon Karrde after his disappearance. Krackor has been known to smuggle and sell contraband of all kinds ranging from crystals and spice to slaves and animals. While Krackor does sell slaves, he has a peculiar way of looking at it. He will not sell a slave to slavers. When he does have a slave, he will only sell it to someone who plans to free them. The only way he will sell a sentient being as a slave is if the slave is a willing participant. Krackor does not see himself as a slaver in any way and does not promote selling of unwilling slaves. As of 27 ABY, Krackor is 38 Standard Years Old. He lived in Jabba's palace for seven years. Reincus Reincus Reincus Reincus Reincus Reincus Reincus